The present invention relates to a method for degassing make-up water for the water-steam-circuit of a steam turbine process of a power plant as well as a device for performing the method.
Due to unpreventable steam and water losses within the water-steam-circuit of a steam turbine process it is necessary to supply make-up water to maintain the required amount of water within the circuit. This make-up water must be degassed before being introduced into the water-steam-circuit. For this purpose, special degassing units are provided in which the make-up water is brought to the boiling point by supplying additional energy, for example, in the form of steam branched off the steam circuit of the process, and in this manner the gases contained within the water are released.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for degassing with which a supply of additional energy for the degassing step of the make-up water is not needed so that the efficiency of the complete process is increased.